Un Nuevo Camino
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: En el Año Primero de la Era Genji, al final del verano, comenzó la nueva vida de una joven pareja. Kenshin/Tomoe, para Adazmerize.


Estas Navidades corrió un meme por LiveJournal en el que poníamos diez parejas sobre las que nos gustaría que nos escribieran un fanfic. Revisando el de Adazmerize, escogí Kenshin/Tomoe porque era el fandom con el que estaba más familiarizada. Es la primera vez que lo escribo, así que espero que os guste.

-

**Copyright:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes porque me encantan.

-

**UN NUEVO CAMINO**

-Juntos... hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Tomoe escrutó los transparentes ojos violeta que la observaban expectantes, y notó como sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más.

-Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien – continuó Kenshin dándole la espalda a la baranda del puente y apoyando los codos en la madera – y que no es posible lograr la felicidad y la paz en este tiempo. Pero creo que puede salir bien.

La miró de nuevo, deteniéndose en su expresión ligeramente sorprendida y sus negras pupilas.

-Claro que... – el joven se sonrojó de repente y se llevó una mano a la nuca - ... supongo que tendrás que pensarlo. Es una decisión importante para ti.

Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y dio un paso.

-Vayamos a buscar alojamiento para esta noche y mañana ya se verá. Aunque por hoy nos tendremos que hacer pasar por una pareja...

Ella asintió y le siguió, un paso por detrás, apretando fuertemente su diario contra el pecho, inquieta por la decisión que debía tomar.

Tras varias horas buscando, encontraron una pequeña habitación en un albergue bastante pobre. El gran incendio había dejado a gran parte de los habitantes de Kioto sin hogar, y aunque muchos de ellos habían decidido pasar la noche junto a las ruinas de sus casas para evitar el saqueo de las pocas posesiones que se habían salvado del fuego, la gran mayoría se había hospedado en posadas, que habían reducido sus precios, y casas particulares que sus dueños habían abierto para ayudar a los que lo habían perdido todo.

Tomoe se acostó en único futón que pudieron darles y Kenshin se sentó contra la pared, con sus espadas entre los brazos. Durante mucho rato oyeron el bullicio de la calle, gente que se lamentaba, peleas, las patrullas haciendo guardia... Luego, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la ciudad, como si hubiese dejado de respirar, esperando una desgracia aún peor que la que había acontecido.

La noche se hizo eterna, pero finalmente, los primeros rayos del amanecer comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana corredera, ligeramente desvencijada. El joven abrió los ojos, agotado tras horas en duermevela, y contempló la espalda y los cabellos de su compañera, sin saber si dormía, o habría sido víctima también de un sueño inquieto. Decidió darle unos momentos más de descanso, o de reflexión, si ya estaba despierta. Sin embargo, no había pasado un minuto, cuando, tras un leve movimiento bajo las sábanas, ella se dio la vuelta despacio y se incorporó.

-Iré contigo.

No hubo más palabras, ni sonrisas. Simplemente se miraron durante unos segundos y después ambos se levantaron. Recogieron la habitación, y a punto de salir de ella, él la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Entonces... –rompió el silencio el joven samurai - ... si vamos a vivir juntos quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-

No hubo invitados. Los únicos testigos de su unión fueron los dos sacerdotes y las dos acólitas que presidieron el matrimonio. Al principio, los habían mirado extrañados, como si cuestionaran los motivos de aquella boda.

-Ni mi prometida ni yo tenemos familia. Nuestros amigos, o han muerto, o se han marchado de la ciudad...

Y era totalmente cierto.

Los hicieron pasar a una pequeña sala sin adornos, y las doncellas dispusieron cojines para que se acomodaran mientras preparaban la ceremonia. Dispusieron los cuencos ceremoniales y las ofrendas matrimoniales, consistentes en unas ramas que tenían sujetas tiras de papel, y los dejaron solos para ir a vestirse con la indumentaria apropiada para la celebración.

Estaba muy nervioso, notaba las palmas de las manos húmedas y la garganta seca. Kenshin tragó con dificultad, y miró de reojo a Tomoe, preguntándose si ella sentía algo remotamente parecido. Aparentemente, estaba serena, con la mirada fija en el pergamino colgado en la hornacina delante de ellos donde reposaban las ofrendas a los dioses. Pero sus dedos estaban ligeramente crispados sobre su regazo, y sus labios se apretaban ligeramente, de vez en cuando, tratando de calmar el levísimo temblor de su barbilla.

Los sacerdotes y sus ayudantes entraron en la estancia ataviados con ropajes tradicionales y pronunciaron las palabras de purificación de la estancia.

Mientras los escuchaba, la joven pensó en que, de no haber estallado la revuelta en Kioto, de haber sido algo más impulsiva, aquella ceremonia que ella protagonizaba se habría celebrado hacía tiempo, en otra ciudad, con otro hombre ocupando aquel lugar a su lado y con dos familias como testigos, que compartirían su felicidad. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de serenarse, de no pensar en Akira.

La doncella le tendió el primer cuenco lleno de sake consagrado y ella, tomándolo, bebió tres sorbos, y lo devolvió. Luego, observó a Kenshin mientras cogía el recipiente.

El destino le había deparado cosas muy distintas a las que esperaba. Su prometido no había regresado, ella había salido de su casa para buscar alguna pista sobre su paradero y llorar delante de su tumba en caso de que hubiera muerto, y buscar al culpable, aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Después de todo, ya no podría ser feliz. Y cuando lo halló, en vez de la bestia cruel y sedienta de sangre que esperaba, se había encontrado con un muchacho de ojos atormentados que caminaba por el sendero de la locura.

El samurai tomó el segundo cuenco y repitió el mismo ritual. Después, una vez relleno, fue su turno.

No podía negar que se sentía confusa. Poco a poco sus deseos de venganza se estaban apaciguando, Akira aparecía menos en sus pensamientos y su rostro se iba difuminando. A veces se sorprendía reflexionando sobre las motivaciones y los sentimientos de aquel que le había robado todos sus sueños, observándole mientras dormía, y sintiéndose cómoda a su lado. Y aquello la asustaba.

Bebió del tercer cuenco con la consciencia de que a partir de ese momento no había marcha atrás. Sus vidas se habían unido, y sólo la muerte las separaría. Recordó el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en el obi. ¿Quién ejecutaría la sentencia? ¿El líder del grupo Yaminobu, o ella con sus propias manos...?

Tras leer el documento ceremonial, un mero trámite ya que no tenían que comprometerse ante nadie, salvo los sacerdotes y unos dioses en los que quizá ninguno creía, tomaron las ramas que les tendieron las acólitas y las depositaron, con una reverencia, en la hornacina. Después, imitando a las doncellas, se inclinaron dos veces y dieron dos palmadas.

-La ceremonia ha sido completada de forma satisfactoria – dijo uno de los sacerdotes -. Ahora, la novia y el novio pueden empezar a construir un hogar armonioso.

"Aún no" pensó Kenshin mientras los sacerdotes los despedían y se marchaban. "No en esta era de caos y sangre. Pero cuando todo acabe, cuando se instaure un régimen pacífico, podremos pensar en nuestra felicidad."

-

El sol los deslumbró cuando salieron del porche del templo. Hacía un día caluroso, y las cigarras cantaban incesantemente entre las maderas quemadas y los pocos árboles que aún había en las cercanías del santuario. Kioto, tan hermosa en otros tiempos, olía a humo y a sangre, a desesperación y a odio.

Kenshin suspiró. Algún día volvería y ayudaría a cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos con su espada, pero hasta que ese momento llegara, debía alejarse y amoldarse a los quehaceres de una existencia tranquila en el campo junto a su esposa. Se volvió a Tomoe y sonrió.

-¿Vamos?

Ella asintió, y juntos empezaron su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad y hacia una nueva vida.

**FIN**


End file.
